


Lunch Break

by Ferrane



Series: Kigo Short Stories [1]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: De-Aged Shego, F/F, High School, Shrinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferrane/pseuds/Ferrane
Summary: Shego gets de-aged and ends up going to Kim's school only to realise something. One-Shot. Requested by CitrusPanda44 on Wattpad.





	Lunch Break

She's wearing a white blouse with a green, striped tie. Her ears each have three piercings in a line, a green dangling triangle starting the train and followed by two simple black studs. There's a black Rosario hanging around her neck and falling down into the crest of her breasts. There's a smirk playing on her red coloured lips as she dangles a quickly emptying Starbucks latte in her fingers. There's a knowing look in her eyes as she surveys the enraptured teens, introducing herself. "Elizabeth Gold." Her accent is light but slightly nasally and she spoke with a French intonation, giving away her origins. For just a second, Elizabeth's piercing green eyes lock with Kim's own gentle green and Kim can't look away even if she tried.

Shego can't help but love the situation she had found herself in. It was a mistake on Drakken's part in which she's now utilising. Stuck in the image of her teenage body - or at least, what her teenage body would have been like if she hadn't been hit by a comet. The green tint to her skin is gone and her normally black hair is brown, just like it used to be. She's surprised her eyes didn't go back to their original brown but perhaps that has more to do with the fact that she still possesses her powers even without the strange body heat and green skin. When she sees her princess staring at her just like the rest of the idiotic teens who are fooling themselves with the idea that they could possibly stand a chance with her; she remembers the annoying thing the possible repeat constantly: "anything's possible for a Possible."

Kim knows it's wrong, knows that she shouldn't be doing this, not with Ron waiting for her at Bueno Nacho - not with Elizabeth's hands on her body. "Kimmie..." She shivers, the mouth so close to her ear pausing in it's work to moan. Elizabeth's breast are pressing against her own and one of her legs have manged to slide between Kim's own, pressing at her sensitive spot. Somewhere no one's ever touched before. But it feels so good. She's being pushed hard against the wall of the closet and she knows that if she's too loud someone would definitely hear. What a way to spend her lunch break. If someone were to find out and ask her later; she would say she was brainwashed and didn't enjoy it in the slightest. But for now she'll allow herself to indulge in the pleasure before her.

Shego knows she's in too deep. She can feel it in the way her heart thuds against its corrugated cage at the sound of Kim's moans. The 15-year-old girl is clinging to her helplessy, her clothes long since lost on the floor, Shego's own joining them not too much later. Shego's mouth enclosing over one of Kim's perfect, perky little breasts as Kim's fingers entangle themsleves in Shego's long locks. Shego knows she's in too deep but God she doesn't want to stop.

Kim cries out Elizabeth's name as her orgasm washes over her. She then pulls the brunette impossibly closer and smashes their lips together, tasting herself in the seductive girl's mouth. Kim wants her. Kim wants her.

Shego smiles to herself as Kim moans needily, surrending her body, her mind and her heart to the villaness. Shego will enjoy this a little longer, she thinks.


End file.
